


A Gentle Shove from Fate

by cute_cat



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_cat/pseuds/cute_cat
Summary: Kurosawa woke up to a beautiful dream. Is it too good to be true?
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	A Gentle Shove from Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta @stickers_on_a_laptop!
> 
> Prompt: Day 28 - Pine

Kurosawa opened up his eyes and took in his surroundings and was suddenly alert. He immediately noticed the warmth of another human next to him in bed, his bed. _Wait is that…? Adachi!_ He thought. Though he was fully awake he couldn’t help but think he was dreaming. He drank in his sleeping face and smiled. This was new! It wasn’t like his usual fantasies. This was way more vivid. He could vaguely smell the fabric softener and soap Adachi used mixed in with his scent. He could feel his body heat and noticed that his hands were wrapped around Adachi’s waist. _Had he died and gone to heaven? Was it possible to astral project straight there?_ Wherever he was, this felt right, he felt it deep in his soul.

He lost track of time as he watched him, trying to memorize his features and commit it to memory before he was forcibly dragged back into his reality. He heard Adachi shift and wake up, eyelids fluttering. Adachi blinked at him groggily for a few seconds and smiled at him. It was one of his rare wide smiles that transformed his features and made him seem so soft and fluffy and he was directing it at him! _Were there different planes in heaven? If so, he definitely ascended another one when he saw Adachi look at him like that._

Adachi mumbled something still half asleep, and Kurosawa was so transfixed he just stared at him dumbly in adoration.

“Yuiichi, I said it’s Saturday.” Adachi repeated.

Kurosawa had no idea what that meant and hoped that a simple nod and small smile would suffice. _Yuiichi?_ He wondered. It was shocking to hear anyone besides his family members call him that. Was he living in a parallel world? If so, he never wanted to leave. His smile grew wider and wider and his eyes crinkled in pure elation. _Yuiichi! Wow my fantasies have become more realistic!_

Adachi cupped his cheek and stroked it gently. He looked at him with pure adoration before closing his eyes and kissing him. Kurosawa’s body reacted on its own and moved one hand from his waist to his neck and reacted with equal fervor. 

Adachi broke the kiss slowly and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled into his neck stroking his hair gently.

“Don’t leave.” He said into Kurosawa’s ear. Kurosawa did not think he could fall deeper for him, but he felt his feelings intensify, feeling the depth of his emotion expand. He could feel the love for Adachi overflowing. He knew it was dangerous to be so far gone for someone and that he wouldn’t be able to recover if anything happened, but he knew that he didn’t have the power to rein in his emotions any longer. 

Kurosawa hugged him back and they lay there cuddling, as Kurosawa stroked Adachi’s bed hair, trying to calm those wild strands. He stayed until he couldn’t ignore the building unease caused by his body’s most primal need - food. He was starving. He sighed softly, and slowly and gently detached himself from Adachi and went to shower. 

He tried not to stare in the mirror when he noticed the hickeys on his body, noting how they were all strategically placed to stay hidden under his work clothes. He couldn’t decide if this turn of events was for the best or not, if this all ended up being a dream how could he just expect to go about his life without this? Without him?

He went to the kitchen on auto-pilot and began preparing breakfast for two. He noticed his body moving naturally and felt briefly like a prisoner in his own body. _Am I getting old? I don’t think I know him well enough to know exactly what to prepare, but it seems so natural._ He heard Adachi in the shower as he cooked. In a state of dazed confusion, he continued his work until the soup had boiled and all that was left was to set the table. Adachi approached him and hugged him from behind.

“Oh, you're done already?” He asked, inhaling the scent of the miso soup. He let go of Kurosawa and moved about the kitchen, grabbing the dishes to set the table. Kurosawa noted that even the cutlery Adachi picked up was unfamiliar to him. Suddenly, there seemed to be twice as many dishes in the kitchen. _Did they live together?_

As he set the table, he felt that this was how all their mornings moved, the two of them moving around each other at the same tempo. Dancing to the same quiet rhythm. Kurosawa glanced around and noted how his apartment had changed. The bookshelves had more manga and romance books - many books written by an author named Tsuge. He noted how there was a budding stationary collection in one corner. It seemed like in this version of his? their? apartment and felt Adachi’s presence everywhere. As a result, the entire space seemed warmer and happier. It wasn’t as sterile as he was used to viewing his apartment - a place to match his external demeanor and expectations that were thrust onto him. A place to sleep. Now, he felt that this place was home.

They ate in companionable silence, only broken up by Adachi’s excessive praises for the modest meal that he prepared. As soon as the meal was over, Adachi began to take the dishes back and wash them. Kurosawa tried to protest and Adachi just gave him a hard stare so he acquiesced, wandering around his apartment like a stranger. _Which he was_ , he thought bitterly.

There were photos, he realized. As he started to look through them he saw that it was of them on various trips. There were pictures of them in Tokyo Tower, Kyoto shrines, and Osaka! The photos appeared to have been taken during Golden Week. As he looked at each photo he was waiting to see if he would get any memory of their trips together when he was startled by Adachi’s voice.

“What do you want to do today?” Adachi asked him.

“We can just stay in. We just need to make sure we get groceries for the coming week.” He responded naturally. His thoughts and his words didn’t seem to connect. _Why couldn’t he voice his concerns?_ He opened his mouth and attempted to, but the words wouldn’t come out. _What is happening to me? He wanted to ask. Why can’t I remember anything? Did I forget you? Us? Do I even belong here?_ Kurosawa looked at Adachi panicking hoping he could understand what he couldn’t say.

Adachi sat next to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He intertwined their fingers and stayed by his side until his internal panic attack subsided. _Adachi doesn’t seem that surprised he mused_. He was unsure how to read that. _If I was given this chance by God, I should at least enjoy the time I have with him_ , he thought.

He exhaled shakily. He kissed Adachi’s forehead, broke the contact and headed towards his room. Or their room he corrected himself. He noticed that Adachi had taken over half his closet and shifted through the clothes slowly trying to see if they triggered any memories. Once he was through without so much as a spark, he walked back to their living room examining the bookcases. He looked at the stationary and books fondly and noticed that a Switch console was added to the room with a small shelf of games. _Wasn’t the Switch just released?_ He wondered.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and as soon as the phone screen lit up he knew something was wrong. Apparently it was the year 2021. That wasn’t right. He scrolled through the phone hastily while waiting for Adachi. He noted that most of the pictures in his phone were from October 2020 and they were mainly of Adachi. He felt the panic building in his chest again and took a few deep breaths trying to stave it off. _Please, just let me enjoy what we have now, for however long I’m here_ he pleaded with himself. He went to the washroom and splashed water on his face. _Breathe in, out. In… Out_ he repeated over and over until his breathing returned to normal. 

He went to Adachi and pulled him into a hug. Adachi held onto his shirt tightly and swayed with him. _He’s right here, right now and feels the same!_ he thought. It was enough to deal with the unfamiliarity of everything else. He cupped Adachi’s cheek and stroked it before breaking the hug and holding his hand.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” He asked.

“Sure!” Adachi nodded.

In half an hour they left the house and took a leisurely stroll around the neighbourhood, chatting about nothing of importance. They went out to eat a late lunch, and spent time sitting at a park enjoying time in the sun. On the way back home they went grocery shopping together.

Saturday came and went by like a dream. Better than any domestic fantasy that Kurosawa had ever imagined. Could possibly ever imagine. _Probably because it wasn’t a fantasy, it was the future_ he thought. As they went back home he couldn’t help but fear what would happen if he went to bed. _Would he wake up alone the way he was all too familiar with? Would he even remember what the day was like?_ He tried to push such thoughts out of his head. If this was a sign… then maybe not now but it could come true one day. He could wait.

Around 11pm, Adachi was in the bedroom ready for bed, waiting for Kurosawa. Adachi had settled into their routine and was surprised at the unusual disturbance. He waited 20 minutes only to find Kurosawa walking around the apartment restlessly. Kurosawa was so tired. He could feel this body begging him to just head to bed and sleep but he used every ounce of willpower he had to resist. He knew this was selfish, but he wasn’t ready to go back yet. He saw Adachi approaching him looking concerned and immediately felt guilty.

“I’m sorry to disturb you.” He said as he approached.

“Kurosawa, what happened yesterday?” He asked finally.

“We went to work?” He asked, unsure of the purpose of his question.

Adachi sighed. “I guess I should have noticed sooner. You slipped again.” He stated, like that explained everything.

“Excuse me?” Kurosawa asked. 

“Oh! Right! You aren’t the same Kurosawa from yesterday is what I mean. You seemed surprised by the apartment today. Maybe I should have told you earlier...” Adachi started trying to explain the situation.

Kurosawa looked at him blankly.

“This doesn’t happen that often!” Adachi cried out in frustration. He sighed.

“Rarely, really rarely, you seem to time travel. It only happened once before.” He said finally.

“Ehhh?” Kurosawa answered intelligently.

“I don’t know exactly. Something to do with your inner turmoil about your feelings for me…” He replied finally, feeling guilty.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes as Kurosawa tried to process the information. Kurosawa blinked rapidly and furrowed his brow.

“So… does that mean when I wake up tomorrow I’ll go back to my time?” Kurosawa asked finally.

“Yes. Probably. Like I said, it only happened once before.” Adachi said, trying to be reassuring.

“I have no choice then, huh?” Kurosawa asked sadly. 

“This will still happen, just not yet.” Adachi replied, blushing a little. 

Kurosawa nodded. “Then I guess I have to hold out until then.” He said firmly. He took Adachi’s hand and went to bed. He held him tightly and let sleep take hold of him.

* * *

Kurosawa woke up sweating. He felt his forehead and noted a towel was there to help lower his fever. He could hear some noise coming from the other room and scrambled out of bed. _Adachi!_ He thought, as he tried to run out of the bedroom. Unfortunately, he got caught in his bed sheets and fell, creating a huge thump. 

“Yuuichi!” A female voice called out. She ran into the bedroom and helped Kurosawa sit-up on his bed, unimpressed.

“Are you serious? First, you get a fever and fall in the middle of the street, now what? You’re so lucky I followed you from work! Why can’t you just call me like a normal person, you idiot?” She scolded him.

“Aneki-” He started.

“Don’t aneki me! I told you to call me if you need anything.” She continued nagging him for ten minutes.

“Don’t worry, I called in sick for you for two days. Can’t let Top Salesman Kurosawa lose face!” She exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“How could you make me worry like this?” She said finally, her voice breaking. “Rely on me more when you aren’t well, idiot!” She said softly close to tears but holding them back. 

Yuuichi nodded earnestly. 

“Thank you. I mean it.” He said finally.

After a few minutes he smelled something burning in the air.

“Aneki… you can’t cook. Please tell me you bought porridge and didn’t ruin my kitchen.” He asked, dreading her answer.

His sister ran towards the kitchen without a reply and he sighed.

“Please don’t cause a fire this time! I don’t want to move again.” He yelled from the room.

It was definitely 2017. There was no Adachi by his side. Not now, but at least now he knew there was hope for the future. As the day went on, his memory of the time spent in the year 2021 became fuzzier and fuzzier and once he fully recovered the next day thanks to his sister’s care (and definitely not helped by her cooking), he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t all a dream. Dream or not though, after five long years of pining for him, there was hope. Hope for a better tomorrow. And that was enough to get him through today.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Oona Out of Order.


End file.
